Talk:List of posts by Jade West/@comment-4854595-20110809233110
Jade rocks!!! This whole thing is cool. Now, Read her posts. Comment style!!! Jade: Isn't it awesome that my boyfriend joined TheSlap and never told me? Awesome. Cat: No way!!! What a jerk! No offense, Beck, I think you're awesome. Beck: Thanks, Cat. Jade, I joined two hours ago. Jade: Yeah, exactly. TWO HOURS!!! Jade: I hate lullabyes. Why would you sing to a baby while they're trying to sleep? Oh yeah, I hate babies. Cat: Do you hate my profile page? Cuz there's baby heads all over it. Jade: I hate October. Jade: My dreams are exhausting. I wake up needing a nap. Jade: Mustard is disgusting. Also, if you wear pink, I really don't like you. Cat: I wear pink and I eat mustard. Do you hate me? Please say no. Jade: You have no idea the hatred I feel for most people. Cat: Phew. At least I'm not most people. I'm Cat. Jade: Do you think an orange is named after the color or the fruit? If you even thought about that for 2 seconds, you're stupider than I thought. Jade: Merry Christmas, losers. André: And a merry Christmas to you, my lady. Jade: Happy Valentine's Day (to Beck only). Beck: Thank you, babe. Movies tonight? Jade: You know how I love the dark! See ya there. Jade: What I'm doing right now is none of your business. Jade: Met a new girl this week. I won't say who she is. I'll only say that she sung Make It Shine in the Big Showcase. And her name is Tori Vega. Jade: Sometimes I think that I'm having fun and then I realize I'm not. Jade: Got a haircut today. Didn't even hurt. Such a waste of time. Jade: Dogs are cute on TV, but in reality they're just balls of fur that drool on you. Jade: I got hit in the eye by TORI. Jade: I liked volcanic ash before, but now that my teacher is stuck in London for an indefinite amount of time, I like it even more! Robbie: Wanna hear my song about volcanic ash? Jade: No. Jade: You know what matches black? Black. Why waste time with all those other colors? Jade: Oh great. Spring is here. All the things I hate: Sun, allergies, and girls who go to the beach in tiny bikinis. Cat: Yay, let's go to the beach! BTW, I got a new bikini! It's yellow and has pink polka dots on it! Jade: Beck and I are NOT breaking up- No matter what you hear! Beck: Well- Jade: Shut it, Beck. Jade: Comment on stuff you hate! I'm working on a What I Hate video! Jade: Sweating is for morons. Jade: I love it when it rains and people get scared and pull over on a freeway. It's not like a meteor shower, people! Jade: You know what I hate? When people stick the same knife they used for the jelly in the peanut butter jar. What if I just want peanut butter. Gross! Jade: Bad thing about summer is how long it stays light out. Every day seems like an eternity. Jade: Dear girl sitting next to me at the movies, your hair is an obnoxious color. Dye it anything but that. Cat: Do you mean me? Sent from Cat's mobile phone. Jade: Get off the phone and watch the movie! Jade: Yep, it's that time of the month again. Time for a new What I Hate video. Enjoy it. Or don't. Jade: My mom says "If you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all." My mom's stupid. Jade: Pink stinks. Tori: The color? Jade: Yep. Just needed to be said. Jade: The next person I hear using the phrase "Staycation" is getting a black eye. Jade: Has anyone seen Sikowitz? Sikowitz: I'm on TheSlap. Jade: Yeah....but you're not in class. Sikowitz: Nor will I be until my demands are met. Jade: You sound like a crazy person. Jade: People shouldn't talk in the bathroom. I hate people yapping while I'm taking a waz! Jade: Thursdays have no redeeming qualities. Jade: This is a crisis. My day's completely ruined. just found out that "killing me softly" is a really sweet song. Jade: In the janitor's office... destroying stuff... Jade: I HATE Valentine's Day BUT I do think it would be fun to be cupid. Flying around shooting people with arrows and what not. Jade: The flowers Beck bought me for Valentines day are ALMOST dead. Woo hoo! André: You are one twisted sister. Jade: The only good thing about costume design class is all the many different types of scissors we get to play with. Fun. Jade: I'd like to fast forward through high school and get to the goood stuff! Jade: The best part about being in a movie is being able to slap people and call it "acting". Cat: Your acting made my face hurt. :( Jade: I hate rainbows. After it rains, L.A.'s all nice and gloomy and they come along and ruin it. Jade: Which do you think is worse? Being caught lip synching or falling off the stage? I can't decide. I find both hilarious. Jade: I got a new look going on. Don't compliment me on it. I don't need your compliments. Tori: It looks… nice? Is that a okay word to use? Jade: Dear lemonade, I like you most when you're bitter... and in a can. Jade: Now that I've accomplished my dream of pushing Tori off a 3 story building, I don't know what to do with my life. Jade: I'm so sick of ice cream right now. Just hearing the word "ice cream" makes me want to puke. Rex: Ice Cream Tori: Ice Cream André: Ice Cream Jade: I HATE you all! Jade: Alright, who gave Sinjin my phone number? Fess up Sinjin: It was Robbie. Robbie: Dude! Jade: Wait... who gave Robbie my phone number? Jade: Why does our school even have 1st-floor windows if you're not allowed to push people out of them? Jade: Wouldn't it be horrible if Tori was too injured and/or missing to be in the play tonight??!? Sikowitz: Jade, I've already told you not to passive-aggresively threaten the leading lady. Jade: Saturday night. Kind of bored. Think I'll go destroy Tori's "Prome" (which is a totally stupid name by the way). Jade: I'm planning on having a Hawaiian wedding. That way, if anyone objects, I can throw them in the nearest volcano. Jade: I hate when people say "I'll pencil you in". Um, no one uses pencils anymore. Jade: What's black and white and red all over? Me. I have a black & white dress on OVER my completely sunburned skin! #ReasonToStayInside Beck: I told you to wear sunscreen. Jade: You should know that I never do anything anyone tells me to do. Jade: I'm judging a 7th grade art show tonight. Gonna make some middle schoolers cry! Sounds like my kinda night! Jade: Another day of sunshine?!?! Are you kidding me LA?!?! Jade: Today is my birthday. I know I said I hate birthdays… but I just meant everyone else's. Not mine. Mine's cool. Tori: Happy Birthday! Jade: Don't patronize me. Tori: Sorry, sheesh! Jade: I took home my dissected frog from science class. I named him "Gutsy" Cat: I would have named him Hopper! Jade: Uh, maybe six months ago that name would have been better, Cat